


Kitten for a Day

by AmandeBw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Harry, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: When Harry wakes up, he's a bit more then surprise when he realizes that he has a pair of cat ears and a tail attached to himself. If that wasn't bad enough, Tom just had to see him like this and decide to help.





	Kitten for a Day

   Harry didn't know how this happened. A potion? A spell gone wrong? An hex? Whatever it was, Harry was stuck with it. Tom was going to give him a hard time. But then again, he had changed ever since Harry had defeated him as Voldemort. For one, he didn't look like some creepy snake dude with no nose anymore -which was definitely an improvement in his opinion. He didn't try to kill him either, actually he spent most of his time teasing him. Shaking his head, Harry returned to his problem.

   He stared at the mirror, wishing he was seeing things, but he wasn't. Harry really did have cat ears and a tail. Yeah, Tom was so going to make fun of him. And so would everyone else for that matter, Harry was sure of it. After all, what's funnier than the savior of the wizarding world having cat ears and a tail? He was going to kill whoever did this to him, he swore to himself.

*

   Mcgonagall was speechless. Harry had come to her about his 'problem' and as they were looking for any spells that could turn him back, Tom had came looking for him. Now, the savior of the wizarding world sat on the ex-Dark Lord's lap, purring as Tom scratched his ears. "So how did this happen?" Tom asked. "Mr. Potter woke up this morning in this state. We still don't know what caused it." Mcgnagall answered since Harry was... Busy.

   Tom gave the boy on his lap a fond look and said, "I'll take care of it... Although I wouldn't mind keeping him like this.". To which Harry shot him a glare and pouted. Harry, in Tom's opinion, looked absolutely adorable. He'd have to thank the culprits when all this is over. Mcgonagall nodded and said, "Very well. Mr. Potter, I believe you have classes to attend.". At this, Harry sent Tom a distressed look. Nobody could see him like this! The fact that Tom had was already bad enough! "Actually," Tom interjected, "I would like to do a few tests on him. Would you mind informing his professors of his absence Headmistress?". Mcgonagall nodded and waived her hand in dismissal. She was becoming too old for this.

   As Harry began to climb off him, Tom grabbed the smaller male and carried him; Forcing the boy to put his arms around Toms neck and his legs around his waist. Due to the... Position, Harry blushed and hid his face in Tom's neck.

*

   Harry and Tom were taking a break from the endless tests they had been doing since morning. Harry stretched and flopped down on Tom's bed, purring as the older man scent engulfed him. Tom sent the boy an amused look and sat next to him. " _Nagini!_ " he called out. The snake slithered to her master and after seeing Harry said, " _Why is Master's mate a cat ?_ ".

   When Nagini called him Tom's mate Harry buried his face in the covers, hiding his blush. At that moment he was really glad that neither of them knew he spoke parseltongue. " _I told you not to call him that. As for him being a cat... well, we don't really know ._ " Tom replied. " _You're my Master and he is the one you like, so he is Master's mate._ " Nagini replied, making Harry's face turn redder than before. " _Yes, but since I haven't courted him properly he isn't my mate yet. I'm waiting for him to get a bit more used to me before I ask him._ " Tom replied.

   Tom liked him? Harry couldn't believe it. How could someone as perfect as Tom like him of all people? "Harry... are you okay?" Tom asked concerned. Blushing, Harry lifted his head to see him and said, "Is it true?". Tom gave the neko a confused look and Harry clarified, " _Do you... Do you really like me?_ ". "You speak..." Tom whispered. A second passed and the ex-Dark Lord had the Boy-Who-Lived under him in a flash as he kissed **his**  little neko.

   Meanwhile, Nagini slithered away, leaving her master and his mate to their own privacy. When Tom finally broke the kiss, Harry's eyes were shrouded with lust and a small blush was present. He was breathing heavily, letting out short gasps, and his tail was laying on his stomach. To be short... He looked stunning. It took every once of Tom's willpower to not ravish the smaller boy here and there but this wasn't the right time.

   "I imagine this means the you like me too." he said and Harry shyly nodded as Tom took him in his arms. "You're mine." the older boy whispered possessively in Harry' ears. The smaller boy nodded and said, "Only yours." as they kissed once more.

The End

(PS: The ears and tail disappeared the next day and when on they wedding day they told the story The Twins revealed themselves as the authors of the prank.)


End file.
